Astronomy Tower
The Astronomy Tower is the tallest tower at Hogwarts Castle. It is where students study the stars and planets through their telescopes in Astronomy lessons with Professor Aurora Sinistra. This is usually done at midnight, when the stars are best seen. The tower is generally out-of-bounds except for classes. History 1992 In Harry Potter's first year, he and Hermione Granger climbed to the top of the Astronomy Tower to send Rubeus Hagrid's pet dragon, Norbert, to Charlie Weasley in Romania. Despite their success in sending Norbert away, they were caught by Argus Filch when they descended the tower, because they had forgotten to bring Harry's Invisibility Cloak back with them. Professor McGonagall also catches Neville Longbottom and takes away 150 points from Gryffindor house. 1993 After Sirius Black tried to break in to the Gryffindor Tower on the evening of 31 October, 1993, all the staff was to search the Castle for any signs of Black. Argus Filch searched the Astronomy Tower and found nothing. 1996 The Astronomy practical exam took place here for the O.W.L.s. Under the supervision of Professor Tofty, students were required to fill out a star chart. However, Dolores Umbridge, John Dawlish and several other Ministry of Magic officials attacked Rubeus Hagrid during this practical, and the resulting skirmish caused several Aurors and Professor Minerva McGonagall to be severely injured, Fang too become incapacitated, and Hagrid was forced to flee the school. All of this was witnessed by the Fifth years taking their Astronomy O.W.L.s. 1997 ]] When the Death Eaters arrived at Hogwarts, most of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower between the opposing sides took place in this tower, and in the corridor below. Death Eaters set off the Dark Mark above this tower; Albus Dumbledore was blasted from the tower's ramparts by a Killing Curse cast by Severus Snape. This was where Dumbledore met his death, by his own orders. Structure The tower is the tallest in Hogwarts, it lies almost directly above the front doors of the castle. The tower is also surrounded by a parapet and is tall enough to have a perfect view of the starry sky. 2010-ArtBeat-Craig-SC-ext-.jpg jpeg Behind the scenes *The exterior of the Astronomy Tower is featured at . *In the PC adaptation of , the Hogwarts Library is inside the Tower, on the lower floors. *The Bloody Baron likes to groan and clank up on the Astronomy Tower according to Nearly Headless Nick. *In an early draft of the fifth film, Harry sleeps here nightly to avoid Seamus Finnigan, and is consequently late for his first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. *In the tower is directly over the Transfiguration Courtyard. This is the reason for the courtyard to have changed shape in both the film and the video game. Unlike the book, the tower isn't the tallest tower at Hogwarts and doesn't have a complete view of the night sky. Also, its location makes witnessing Hagrid being attacked by Ministry officials by the Fifth years taking the Astronomy O.W.L.s in Order of the Phoenix impossible, as the Astronomy Tower is located far east of the castle and would not have clear view of Hagrid's Hut (this event was not featured in the films). *The tower is very similar in design to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower, but it faces the opposite direction and has a large tower connected to it. *The design for the set for the Astronomy Tower interior as seen in was influenced by the design of the Headmaster's office set. Both sets consist of overlapping circular spaces. *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, it is stated that students are only allowed to enter the tower during Astronomy lessons. However, in the video game adaptation of Half-Blood Prince, Harry can freely enter it. It is possible that the rule applies to first years but not to sixth years. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) * Notes and references de:Astronomieturm es:Torre de Astronomía fr:Tour d'astronomie it:Torre di Astronomia ru:Башня астрономии he:מגדל האסטרונומיה pl:Wieża Astronomiczna pt-br:Torre de Astronomia Category:Astronomy Tower